demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Son of apollo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Son of apollo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 20:17, June 19, 2010 thanks Hey, James I read your message to me. So you're my brother, well half-brother. Cool. I hope we can be friends. Alicia, Daughter of Apollo 17:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I like your name too. Well, until next time. Alicia, Daughter of Apollo 17:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I don't know really. I think it depends on the god. Maybe you could do something to prove yourself or just be patient and wait. Alicia, Daughter of Apollo 17:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. :) Alicia, Daughter of Apollo 17:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I know who Melina is. She's my best friend. Daughter of Ares. Why? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I dunno... She's good at fencing... That's all she's ever tried. Yes, I am Kyra Marie Nielsen. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I know perfectly well I am a daughter of Apollo. I never said I wasn't claimed. At least not after I was claimed. I have never met Apollo in person, however. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) PS... you sign by doing "~ ~ ~ ~" without spaces. Just thought I'd let ya know. Sad? Why would I be sad? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I'm not okay with what Stephan's doing, but I'll live. I plan to be sure that guy is dead. If Theif doesn't kill him, I will. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 11:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!!! Hey bro! Wow, there are so many children of Apollo on here! hope i can talk to you here! RachelObsessedperson 16:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi! How's life? Obsessedperson 19:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rachel :) Ahhhh. not just you with a demititan.....theres at least one in my freshman class. Rachel Your Nice people I saw that thing on the Gods' page you wrote your nice. and British i respect u now. Girluv 19:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Girluv Hi wassup ? Girluv 00:49, July 5, 2010 (UTC) hey hey omgs you have been gone for a long time so how have you been? son of apollo you aren't stephan is just messing with you you are to good of a person to be a demititan and i think you would know if you were demititan well i think Darkcatgirl 19:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Even if you are a son of Kronos, that's not so bad. That only means that you can do stuff with time, not that you'll side with the Titans. There are a lot of amazing people who are children of Kronos, and I'm pretty sure that you've heard of at least six of them. *Zeus *Poseidon *Hades *Hera *Demeter *Hestia Evelyn, Goddess of Protection, Avidreader1 19:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) hey if you are a son of Kronos then your a good son of kronos but i don't think so. Hon, dont listen to him Im sUre you Have the wits to ignore that Titan Scum, hes stupid justt a tryin' to scare ya' i thiink you r a demigod u got claimed right? so you know your demigod even if u werre child of Kronos your a ghod one like, Hera, Zues, Hesita, Hades, Posedoin. so atleast you have a good influnce that 1% chance you are demitian you'll be good Girluv 20:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Bye cuz!!! Hello, I'm your brother, a son of Apollo as well, My name is Shawn and I'm gonna be 14 in August. Nice to meet you Mr.oboe77 20:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) hey ok Darkcatgirl 01:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) We aren't ignoring youDarkcatgirl 17:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) it will be fine hey ok good Hello Hello British friend wassupp? Hahaha!Hey waz up big bro! Hey waz up big brother!Im a daughter of Apollo!Although i havnt been claimed yet...LOL!*giggle*sooooooooooo yeah!ima turniung 11 in 7 days!!!haha!soooooooo ummmmmmm CHYA!I love music,poetry,the sun,archery,and much MUCH more!hahaha!Dont worry i wont be TO annoying of a little sister ^-^ WOOOT WOOT! u traitor im gonna find u and kill u guess wha im not a kid u bastard ur so dead have fun with ur last day of life asshole i hope u didnt send ur gay helpers to get me because if u did count them dead because i have a pheonix in me too HiHi :D Hey cousin! * I think* Apollo is my cousin...So I have no idea how were related but whatever!! ~ So err yeah...Hi I guess? Love ya! ^^<3 So are you really...... you know dead? You are dead right? or.......idk.........-sighs- if your alive, respond if your not.....well I guess dont respond, I just had a dream that you were alive though, but I'm not sure... Shawn, Minor god of singing, decsion, emotion, and relationships 11:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC)